The invention relates to a method for data communication in a serial local interconnect network (LIN) and to a device for data communication.
Data communication can take place in a local area data network, as is existent in motor vehicles, for example, by a LIN data bus system, “LIN” being the abbreviation for “local interconnect network”. In a LIN data bus system, a LIN master may be connected via a LIN data bus to a plurality of LIN slaves. LIN slaves can also be referred to as control components that are associated with a plurality of identical and/or different devices to be controlled. Examples of devices to be controlled that it is possible to control with the LIN data bus system are window lifters, seat heaters or generators.
DE 10 2006 051 222 B3 discloses a method for communication on a LIN data bus. In the case of this known method, communication takes place between the LIN master and a plurality of LIN slaves on the basis of the LIN protocol. The data transmission between the LIN master and the LIN slaves is formed serially via the LIN data bus, wherein the data stream, which is divided into a plurality of data blocks, contains identification data, which can also be referred to as identifiers, for each of the LIN slaves. The individual identifiers are used to ensure that the control data and/or information that are/is transmitted via the LIN data bus can be assigned to the respective associated LIN slave. If a plurality of identical generators, for example, are connected in the LIN data bus system, it is necessary for these LIN slaves to be appropriately individualized so that they are able to recognize the individual identifiers in the data stream of the LIN data bus system.